Moments
by The Warrios of Time
Summary: "That moment is very special for me, so take care..." Em pleno feriado de Ação de Graças, os Vingadores se encontram juntos comemorando o sucesso de mais uma missão, quando um entediado Tony Stark resolve iniciar uma de suas brincadeiras nada convencionais, na qual os heróis têm que revelar um momento especial de suas vidas. Por: NicolyBlack & Mira Black


Para a maioria das pessoas hoje era um dia especial, afinal de contas o feriado de Ação de Graças é levado muito a sério pelos americanos, porém para os Vingadores hoje era só mais um dia comum de trabalho, onde vilões tentavam dominar o mundo e eles impediam.

Há algum tempo atrás seria quase impossível ver mais de dois membros dos Vingadores juntos por mais de cinco minutos, primeiro porque eles se evitavam feito cão e gato, e segundo porque ninguém nunca saia ileso do encontro, principalmente Stark. Porém depois de uma missão na Índia se tornou muito mais comum ver os seis heróis juntos, para dizer a verdade se tornou um hábito deles se reunirem depois de cada missão e " _comemorarem_ ", não era bem uma comemoração, mas era assim que Tony gostava de chamar, e ninguém quis iniciar uma briga por isso.

Apesar de ser o feriado de Ação de Graças, o que os Vingadores realmente comemoravam aquela noite era o sucesso de mais uma missão. E depois de tantas comemorações como essa, se tornou normal eles jogarem jogos idiotas, geralmente de adolescentes.

Todo e qualquer tipo de jogo já tinha aparecido por aqui, desde Verdade ou Desafio até jogos criados por eles, e é claro que todos esses " _joguinhos_ " envolviam bebidas, algo que ainda deixava Steve Rogers desconfortável. Não que ele nunca tivesse bebido antes, mas o conjunto de fatos de que ele não podia ficar bêbado, por causa o soro do Super Soldado, e de que o Capitão não gostava de beber algo toda vez que ele perdia, fazia ele torcer o nariz para esse tipo de brincadeira. Ele também detestava ter que tirar uma peça de roupa a cada resposta errada, o que acontecia com frequência, e ele realmente odiava ter que ficar de babá para os amigos. Thor era imune ao álcool também, entretanto ele nunca sabia o que fazer quando todos ficavam chapados, e Natasha, Clint, Tony e Bruce sempre ficavam bêbados rápido demais, e em um grau tão e patético que era possível arrancar qualquer coisa deles. Steve sempre tinha que leva-los até os seus respectivos quartos.

Hoje, porém, eles estavam pegando mais leve nas bebidas, o que fez o Capitão agradecer a Deus, infelizmente Tony estava entediado demais para continuar sóbrio, e foi nesse momento infinito em que ele parecia se decidir se comia ou enchia a cara, que ele surgiu com uma ideia, no mínimo, legal. O desafio da vez era contar algum momento de sua vida, um momento legal, triste, engraçado, qualquer momento especial de sua vida.

Stark parecia ser o único animado com a brincadeira, porém para a felicidade de Steve, Natasha resolveu entrar na vibe e começou a contar o seu momento, o que se ele tivesse sorte impediria de todos encherem a cara e alguém ter que ser carregado até o seu quarto.

De início ninguém conseguia entender muito bem o que ela estava falando, devido ao tom baixo que ela usará, mas que aumentou gradualmente após um cutucão de Barton.

A Viúva lançou um olhar irritado para o seu parceiro e continuou sua história.

— Eu não tenho certeza de muita coisa da minha vida... — Barton lhe lançou um olhar irônico e a ruiva revirou os olhos. — Ok, eu não tenho certeza de nada e provavelmente nada disso tenha sido real, porque as memórias ficam indo e voltando, e eu fico muito confusa, porque em um momento eu estou em um palco e no outro eu estou com uma arma na minha mão, e então as cenas se misturam, e eu definitivamente não consigo saber o qu que não é real, mas o fato é que eu adoro dançar e toda vez que eu faço isso eu me sinto livre, como se eu fosse outra pessoa, dançar me acalma e me lembra de casa. Quando o Clint me trouxe para cá, a dança foi o que me manteve estável, ela me ajudou a me controlar e a me adaptar a minha nova vida. Por isso os meus melhores momentos são quando eu estou dançando, porém, dançar também me aterroriza, porque quando eu lembro de casa, eu lembro de quem eu era, e das coisas que eu fiz, e então eu posso ouvir os gritos, ver os rostos e o sangue em minhas mãos. E... eu... eu posso lembrar daquela noite, e de alguma forma, eu tenho certeza de que isso é real. A música tocando, a tempestade lá fora, e então a execução.

A mulher terminou de falar e sua face de indiferença retornou ao rosto, escondendo qualquer resquício de emoção, ela olhou pela mesa e perguntou rapidamente quem seria o próximo, logo se ocupando com o lanche a sua frente. Os Vingadores restantes se olharam por alguns instantes, todos sem saber como se pronunciar sobre o assunto, até que Thor resolveu contar o seu momento.

— Quando eu era pequeno, queria conhecer o meu reino, mas meu pai dizia que não poderíamos deixar o palácio até completamos 12 anos, pois não era seguro. Nunca fui de seguir as regras, mas essa eu procurava obedecer, na verdade, eu nunca consegui achar um lugar por onde eu pudesse sair e voltar sem ninguém perceber. Eu, Loki e Lady Sif crescemos juntos no palácio, nós costumávamos brincar de esconder pelo palácio, e um dia nós achamos uma passagem que levava para fora dos limites do palácio. Sif disse que não deveríamos sair, mas eu e Loki queríamos muito conhecer o reino, então nós fomos. Foi uma das melhores tardes que já passamos juntos. Nós ficamos umas três horas andando pelo reino, era tudo tão incrível. Conversamos, brincamos, conhecemos outras pessoas, riamos de praticamente tudo. — o olhar de Thor começou a vagar pelo lugar, fazendo ele dar uma longa pausa na fala. — Loki, eu tenho saudades dele, do meu irmão, daquele que cresceu comigo, as vezes, tudo o que eu desejo é o meu irmão de volta.

Thor cessou a fala e começou a brincar com o copo de alguma bebida humana forte, com um olhar vago e distante.

Os outros Vingadores não conheciam esse Loki, eles conheciam o vilão, o que queria dominar um reino, e por isso, eles nunca pensaram pelo lado de Thor, nunca pensaram que ele podia sofrer com o novo irmão, nunca pensaram que Thor podia sentir saudades daquele que cresceu com ele

Todos ficaram quietos por algum tempo, até que Tony começou a falar.

— O momento em que eu percebi que meu pai me amava foi, eu acho, um dos mais importantes da minha vida. O meu pai nunca foi de mostrar afeto ou algo assim por mim, ele só ficava trancafiado naquela oficina dele, dia e noite, dia após dia, semana após semana. Quando ele saia, ou era para ir para a empresa, ou para ele e minha mãe terem mais uma de suas intermináveis discussões. Até hoje eu não sei como eles se casaram e ficaram juntos por tanto tempo. Enfim, era dia dos pais, eu tinha 12 anos, e tudo o que eu queria era o amor do meu pai. Passei 12 anos de minha vida tentando fazer isso, passei 11 anos mandando cartinhas e presentes pra ele no dia dos pais. Mas naquele ano, eu estava cansado, não fiz nada, passei aquele dia como qualquer outro. Era final da tarde, eu estava no meu quarto, sozinho, quando meu pai entrou, foi como se eu estivesse sonhando, pois eu duvidava que meu pai soubesse em que cômodo da casa ficava o meu quarto. Ele entrou e sentou na cama, depois de alguns minutos me chamou para sentar ao seu lado. Pude notar que ele tinha algo em suas mãos, mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção. Ele estava nervoso, isso era difícil de acontecer. Meu pai começou a conversar comigo, disse que ele sabia o quanto era ruim como pai, que ele sabia o quanto estava me desapontando. Ele então me disse que queria me levar em um lugar. Meu pai sempre achava que para agradar alguém, ele deveria comprar o item mais caro, ou então trancar um lugar só para essa pessoa, mas dessa vez ele me levou ao parque de diversões que estava na cidade, e o melhor, ele não mandou fechar o parque. Passamos o resto do dia lá, como pai e filho, sem ele se fazendo de Howard Stark, o gênio bilionário. Ele simplesmente foi o meu pai, me levando em brinquedos, indo naquelas barraquinhas de desafios. Acho que foi um dos únicos momentos em que eu e ele realmente nos entendemos, nos divertimos, rimos. Ali, naquele momento, éramos só uma família, éramos pai e filho, e eu também acho que foi uma das poucas vezes em que ele disse que me amava espontaneamente, sem ser porque a minha mãe brigou com ele, ou porque eu fiz algo digno de gênio, ele só... disse que me amava.

Mais uma vez os heróis se entre olharam, porém dessa vez Natasha não se segurou, fazendo um biquinho debochado e dizendo:

— Aaanw, que coisa fofa!

A ruiva recebeu um cala boca do herói e um basta de Steve, seguido por um revirar de olhos de Barton, que bebeu o copo de cerveja na sua frente de uma vez e em seguida colocou o copo na mesa com um certo barulho, sem se importar.

O arqueiro fez um som estranho e começou a contar o seu momento.

— O momento que eu vou compartilhar agora é sobre a melhor decisão que eu já tomei na minha vida. Budapest, 2001. — Todos, exceto Natasha, lançaram um olhar desconfiado para ele, afinal de contas, a S.H.I.E.L.D. inteira queria saber o que tinha acontecido em Budapest.

Clint deu um meio sorriso e continuou a falar olhando diretamente para Natasha.

— Acho que todo mundo aqui sabe o porquê eu fui para Hungria naquele ano, mas caso haja algum desinformado, eu fui escalado para matar uma certa Viúva Negra. A missão não era fácil, mas eu tinha capacidade suficiente para realizá-la sem problemas. Quando fui enviado, imaginei mil e um problemas que poderiam me impedir de completar a missão, eu só não imaginei que eu não fosse ter coragem de eliminar o meu alvo. Natasha estava lá para matar um mafioso, e ela cumpriu sua missão perfeitamente, e eu teria cumprido a minha se não fosse pelo que eu vi, até hoje eu não sei ao certo o que me fez não disparar aquela flecha, talvez seja o modo como ela desmontava quando terminava sua missão, ou o quão vazia e insegura ela parecia estar, mas acho que foi principalmente o fato de que ela não parecia querer matar aquelas pessoas. Tudo o que eu tinha ouvido falar a respeito da famosa Viúva era verdade. Fria, cruel, calculista, uma assassina perfeita. Porém, ela era muito mais do que diziam, e tudo o que vi nela foi uma garota assustada. Quando a encurralei e disse o motivo pelo qual eu estava atrás dela, ela revelou que já sabia, porém que não achou necessário se livrar de mim, que já estava acostumada com as pessoas querendo o seu pescoço, e que tinha " _coisas_ " mais importantes a fazer, ou seja, " _alguém mais importante para matar._ " " _Garota petulante_ ", foi o meu primeiro pensamento, porém eu tinha uma nova missão e não iria desistir até cumpri-la. Convencer ela de que eu tinha mudado o foco da minha missão e queria que ela se juntasse a S.H.I.E.L.D. foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz em toda a minha vida. Nunca conheci alguém tão desconfiada. Mas eu consegui. — Clint deu uma risada fraca. — E essa foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. — ele então passou a encarar a ruiva, e disse, olhando nos olhos dela: — Não sei o que seria de mim se eu tivesse te matado naquela noite. — A Viúva sorriu diante da fala do Gavião, fazendo o homem sorrir também.

Tony realmente não estava afim de ver seus dois colegas se pegando, então, ele resmungou, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Isso foi realmente fofo, Clintasha. Próximo, por favor. — Tony tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

Só faltava dois Vingadores agora. Steve e Bruce se entreolharam, nenhum dos dois queria ser o próximo. Bruce fez um sinal de não com a cabeça, e Steve soltou um longo suspiro, tomando coragem para falar.

— Ok, então... eu não... não sei que momento contar... — Steve levou uma mão a cabeça, bagunçando o seu próprio cabelo.

— Você não tem nenhum momento especial e marcante na sua vida, picolé? — o Capitão lançou um olhar raivoso para Tony.

Ele tinha momentos especiais e marcantes em sua vida sim, ele só não sabia qual falar. Quando ele e Bucky viraram amigos, quando ele conheceu a Peggy, quando ele se tornou o Capitão América, salvando aqueles soldados da HIDRA, o primeiro e único beijo dele e de Peggy. Já na época atual, quando ele e os outros Vingadores finalmente se entenderam e salvaram o mundo de Loki, o seu reencontro com Peggy, quando ele reencontrou o seu melhor amigo, Bucky, e quando... Ah, ele já sabia que momento foi extremamente especial e marcante em sua vida.

— Bom... como vocês sabem, o meu melhor amigo, Bucky, morreu durante uma missão do Capitão para capturar o fiel cientista do Caveira Vermelha. Acontece que o Bucky não morreu, realmente. Ele foi encontrado pela HIDRA, e o resto vocês sabem... quando eu o reencontrei, ele... não lembrava de nada. Foi duro para mim, afinal, Bucky sempre me apoiou, sempre me ajudou, sempre esteve lá por mim, e quando ele precisava de mim eu... achei que ele estivesse morto. E eu não pude estar lá por ele. Mas descobrir que ele foi pego e torturado pela HIDRA, que ele foi transformado no serial killer sem ressentimentos da HIDRA... me senti o pior amigo do mundo. Não tive coragem para lutar com ele. Então quando nós lutamos no Helicarrier, eu me recusei a lutar com ele... E por um momento eu realmente pensei que ele fosse me matar... Mas quando Maria explodiu tudo e eu caí na água, e ele me salvou... ele se lembrou e me salvou. Quando acordei eu estava em um hospital à três dias, e não lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Então, dois dias depois as memórias voltaram em flashes. A queda da S.H.I.E.L.D., a morte de Fury, o soldado, a fuga, a verdade sobre Fury, a batalha, minha quase morte e então meu salvador. Acho que realmente não tenho palavras para descrever o que eu senti ao confirmar que o meu amigo ainda estava lá, que ele ainda podia ser salvo. Foi ai que eu percebi que eu ainda podia salvar ele, foi ai que eu comecei a minha missão para acha-lo de novo.

Steve fez uma pausa e se concentrou no copo a sua frente. Depois de alguns minutos ele levantou a cabeça e continuou.

— Desde a primeira vez que eu vi o Bucky como o Soldado Invernal, eu jurei para mim que teria o meu amigo de volta, e é isso que eu pretendo fazer. Esse incidente só me fez ter mais certeza sobre isso.

O Capitão terminou com um meio sorriso no rosto, e fez um sinal para Bruce começar a sua história. Todo mundo encarou o cientista, mas nenhum som deixou a sua boca.

Já haviam se passado cinco minutos desde o fim do relato de Steve quando Stark resolveu se pronunciar.

— Vamos grandalhão, só falta você. E não adianta esperar que não vai aparecer nenhum Vingador surpresa para te livrar dessa. — Banner deu um sorriso tímido e Tony continuou a reclamar. — Que isso Bruce, tá com medinho é? Anda, fala logo, sei lá o que você tenha a dizer, mas não pode ser pior que o momento Clintasha super fofo. — O Homem de Ferro se preparou para começar outra reclamação, porém foi interrompido pelo cientista antes de iniciar o seu próximo comentário desagradável.

— Não é medo, Tony. Eu só estava aproveitando o momento. — disse Banner sorrindo.

— Tá, sei, agora fala logo grandão. Qual é o seu melhor momento?

Banner abriu a boca para responder o amigo, entretanto, fechou-a de novo e se pôs a olhar cada um dos rostos da mesa que esperavam pacientemente por ele, exceto é claro Stark, que já se preparava para começar a falar outra vez. Bruce deu um longo suspiro e finalmente respondeu.

— Esse. Esse é o melhor momento. — Cada um dos cinco membros do grupo lhe lançou olhares surpresos com um misto de curiosidade, e ele então percebeu que teria que dar uma explicação. — Quer dizer, não esse momento em si. É que desde que eu virei o outro cara, minha vida virou ao avesso. Eu deixei de ter amigos, namorada e um trabalho, minha vida passou a ser me escondendo e fugindo para não machucar ninguém. Há muito tempo que eu não vivia de verdade. Quando eu me juntei aos Vingadores, pensei que fossem só outros malucos do governo querendo usar o outro cara, mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que era mais que isso. Vocês me fizeram sentir parte do grupo, me trataram apenas como Bruce Banner, e viraram meus amigos, apesar do risco. Vocês me deram um motivo para sorrir e devolveram minha liberdade. Por isso os meus melhores momentos são quando estamos juntos, assim como nessa noite. Os momentos que eu posso ser só o Bruce outra vez. Obrigado por isso.

Bruce terminou de falar e encarou os amigos que não esboçaram emoção alguma. O grupo ficou em silêncio por um tempo enquanto se encaravam e se dedicavam a mais nova brincadeira da noite, a famosa _"quem pisca primeiro"_ então todos desataram a rir e voltaram a beber como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E assim foi a noite de Ação de Graças dos heróis mais poderosos da terra. Apenas seis amigos se divertindo, sem vilões com planos malignos, sem civis em perigo, sem a Terra sendo ameaçada, naquele momento eles eram apenas pessoas normais, ou quase isso, aproveitando o feriado.


End file.
